Addicted To Love
by Myinahla
Summary: Un soir, Drago faisait sa tournée de Préfet en chef et tombe sur Hermione au détour d'un couloir. S'en suit un évènement plutôt inattendu qui bouleversera leur vie à tout jamais. [Inspiré par la chanson Addicted To Love d'Orianthi]


**Addicted to Love [Chanson d'Orianthi à écouter en lisant]**

La nuit était arrivée. Une nuit d'été très douce. Hermione savait qu'elle ne devait pas mais elle le faisait quand même. Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et elle se promenait dans le château. Elle pensait que tous les professeurs dormaient. Et apparemment, c'était le cas.

Les rayons de la lune traversaient les vitres. Elle entendit soudain des bruits de pas derrière elle. Elle décida de se cacher, de peur d'être aperçue à cette heure vadrouillant dans le château. Elle n'entendit soudain plus rien. Alors elle attendit quelques instants, son cœur battant très vite, puis continua à monter les escaliers pour se rendre à sa salle commune.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, quelqu'un surgit de l'obscurité. Les rayons de lune éclairaient à présent le visage narquois de Drago Malefoy . Hermione lâcha ses livres de surprise. Elle s'abaissa pour les ramasser mais se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du Serpentard. Il s'approchait d'elle. Elle se colla contre le mur.

**- Hummmm … Tu sais que tu n'es pas censée être là, Granger ?** dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

**- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que je partais …**

Drago se serra un peu contre elle. Ses pensées commençaient à se brouiller. « _Oh non !_ » pensa-t'elle quand elle s'en rendit compte. Elle reprit la parole.

**- Mais avant cela, il me faut mes livres.**

Elle détestait les trémolos présents dans sa voix à cet instant précis. Elle déglutit alors qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Trop près à son goût à elle. Les rayons de lune le rendaient magnifique à cet instant précis. Chaque rayon reflétant dans les cheveux du Serpentard le rendait attirant à ses yeux. Mais elle ne devait pas … Il est ennemi à l'Ordre. Il est l'ennemi d'Harry … Son ennemi à elle aussi. Du moins, il est sensé l'être. « Il est trop proche à présent » pensa Hermione en paniquant. Il était si près qu'elle distinguait chaque détail de sa peau délicate, elle sentait ses yeux bleu-gris la brûler, la regarder avec une telle intensité qu'elle se serait transformé en poussière sous l'effet de son regard. Un regard qu'elle commit l'erreur de échange de regard était comme un combat. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder le premier. Elle faisait une tête de moins que lui mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer intensément. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Hermione qui cacha son trouble autant que possible.

Et dans un élan que rien ne laissait prévoir, leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision. Personne n'était capable de dire lequel des deux avait embrassé l'autre, mais le fait est que leur lèvres étaient scellées dans un baiser fiévreux. Hermione passa ses bras autour du cou de Drago qui lui caressa les cheveux. Leur étreinte passionnée dura encore quelques minutes, sans que l'un ne semble se rassasier de l'autre. Puis ils se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent, hébétés par ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione avait encore la bouche entrouverte. Le Serpentard recula et dit :

**- Je … euh … ne sais pas trop ce qui vient de se passer …**

**- Moi non plus …** Avoue Hermione, tout aussi sous le choc que lui.

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques minutes en silence puis Drago dit :

**- Cette fois, je ne t'enlèverais pas de points.**

**- Il est évident que ce que l'on vient de faire ne doit pas s'ébruiter …**

**- Je suis tout à fait d'accord.**

Ils avaient tout deux une attitude gênée face à la situation.

**- Alors ne fâchons personne et n'en parlons pas.** Conclua-t'elle.

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bien.**

Il commença à partir. Elle était trop surprise et sous le choc pour réagir. Une fois qu'il était loin, elle se laissa tomber. «_ Waouh !_ » lui disait une voix dans sa tête. Son cœur battait encore la chamade à la suite du baiser échangé. Une autre voix dans sa tête ne cessait de répéter « _Oh non, Oh non !_ » mais Hermione n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se redressa et atteignit son dortoir. Elle sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle s'efforça de paraître la plus normale possible. Elle se leva, se coiffa et Ginny arriva, encore toute fatiguée. Elle lui dit :

**- Hermione ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais qu'on est dimanche ?**

Hermione se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

-** Bah oui pourquoi ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à huit heures du matin ?**

Hermione partit d'un rire cristallin. Elle voulut s'attacher les cheveux mais cela lui donnait l'air d'être un épouvantail. Alors elle abandonna la pince dans un coin de la pièce et laissa ses cheveux normalement détachés. Elle se décida à bien boucler ses cheveux .Habituellement, elle se moquait de ces cheveux. Cependant, depuis son entrée en septième année, elle prenait un peu plus soin d'elle, mais niveau vêtement, elle préférait toujours les vêtements confortables aux vêtements à la mode. Elle décida alors de se promener le long du lac, le soleil était doux et les rayons faisaient de magnifiques reflets sur l'eau. Elle en profita pour s'approcher du lac et s'asseoir. Elle avait pris de quoi travailler encore et toujours.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle posa son regard sur le lac et elle eut la surprise de voir une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue refléter sur l'eau. Elle se retourna et se rendit compte que personne n'était derrière elle, elle secoua la tête et replongea dans sa lecture. Cela lui parut étrange car elle continuait de voir ce reflet alors que la personne concernée n'était surement pas encore levée, pensa-t'elle en souriant. Elle effaça son sourire de son visage, se trouvant soudain très ridicule. Elle leva alors la tête en compris. Au sommet de l'arbre à côté se trouvait Drago Malefoy qui l'observait à la dérobée. Elle eut un léger sourire puis reporta son attention sur le lac, les joues très rouges. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer … Cela la rendait très mal à l'aise mais elle réclamait ce regard. Au bout de quelques heures, alors qu'elle semblait s'être assoupie sous l'arbre, elle sentit une couverture se poser délicatement sur elle et elle se réveilla à ce moment là. Elle vit deux magnifiques yeux scruter son visage comme si elle était l'une des merveilles du monde.

Elle rougit un peu à cette vision tandis qu'il lui souriait doucement, comme on sourit à une enfant .Elle voulut se redresser mais il l'en empêcha. Il s'asseyait à côté d'elle, en silence. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot. Au bout d'un moment où tous deux admiraient les reflets du lac, elle dit un :

**- C'est magnifique !**

**- Je sais.**

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Elle lui adressa un beau sourire et il regarda autour de lui en se mordant la lèvre puis vit que la voie était libre. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor . Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il mit fin à cette étreinte avec autant de douceur qu'il ne l'avait commencé. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard, ni l'un ni l'autre. Cependant, un craquement de branchage se fit entendre. Drago écarquilla les yeux et disparut en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Wistiti. Hermione reposa sa tête contre l'arbre et soupira. Décidément, il n'était pas prêt à assumer … Elle se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis qui allaient bientôt se lever.

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu. Elle allait en cours. Elle n'était pas vraiment en avance, mais elle marchait tranquillement. Ce jour là, elle avait cours de potion avec les Serpentards . Elle n'avait de cesse d'y penser. Elle le reverrait et lui demanderait des explications. Elle marchait tranquillement quand Pansy arriva et mit ses livres par terre d'un coup de bras en disant un « **Oops** » ironique avant de partir dans son rire suraigüe.

**- Je savais que tu ne voyais pas bien, mais j'en ai trouvé la raison.**

**- Va y, Pansy , dis moi laquelle , je meurs d'envie de savoir .**

Les Serpentards et Gryffondors s'agglutinaient au lieu de l'altercation.

**- C'est à cause de tes cheveux, ils sont tellement laids que tu plisses des yeux pour ne pas les voir et HOP !**

**- Intéressante ta théorie, dis moi ! Au fait, as-tu fini de lire la page un de Sorcière Hebdo ? J'aimerai ton avis sur un sujet qui te touche particulièrement à la page 38. Appelle moi lorsque tu sauras compter jusque là.**

Les Gryffondors partirent dans un fou rire qui fit grimacer les Serpentards . Hermione ramassa ses livres et croisa le regard de Drago. Son regard n'était pas froid, il était particulièrement doux. Pansy pleurait à présent, de s'être laissée humilier par une « Sang-de-Bourbe ». C'était hilarant. Tous entrèrent dans la salle de Potion et le silence se fit automatiquement. Durant tout le cours, le regard du prince des Serpentards lui brûlait le dos. Elle tenta de rester concentrée mais ne pût rien dire. Elle était coincée entre Ron et Harry, bien trop endormis pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Elle reçut alors un papier où il était écrit : « **_Rejoins-moi vers minuit comme la dernière fois. Je t'y attendrais. DM_** ». Un sourire se dessina et elle lui fit un signe discret tout en désintégrant le mot avant que Rogue ne tombe dessus. Le cours continua et Hermione réprimait l'énorme sourire qui voulait naître sur ses lèvres. Cependant, les deux endormis à côté d'elle se poseraient des questions et elle ne tenait pas à y répondre car elle-même n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Traîner le soir passé avec Malefoy ? Et si c'était un piège ? Que comptait-il lui faire ? Ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le professeur Rogue était planté devant elle, espérant la faire réagir.

**- Pardon, Monsieur, Que voulez vous ?**

**- Un autre ton, Miss Granger. Moins cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre manque d'attention et votre façon de me parler aussi irrespectueusement.**

Hermione se força à ne pas répondre ce qui satisfaisait alors le professeur Rogue qui repartait alors avec un rictus mauvais pour avoir réussi à enlever d'autres points à Gryffondor , encore plus grâce à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout . Cela avait surement égayé sa journée mais assombri celle de la jeune fille.

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui continuait à sourire. L'envie de sourire d'Hermione disparut. Elle avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle était déterminée à y aller quand même.

La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Les cours étaient rapides, peut-être trop au goût d'une Hermione partagée entre angoisse et empressement. C'est à 17h qu'elle monta dans sa tour pour prendre ses devoirs et s'installer à une table de la bibliothèque. Elle avait une pile impressionnante de parchemins dans les bras et fut ravie de constater que la seule table disponible était celle près de la fenêtre et la plus éloignée des autres tables. Elle déposa son travail avec un plaisir non dissimulé et alla chercher les livres qui lui étaient nécessaires. Quand elle revint, ses parchemins étaient ouverts et certains avaient disparu. Hermione pâlit à cette vue. Son travail disparaissait comme ça. Elle regarda sur sa table et trouva un papier. « Encore un » pensa Hermione. Elle l'ouvrit et lu :

**_« Hermione,_**

**_J'ai bien vu que tu hésitais quant à tout à l'heure. Alors ce kidnapping de devoirs n'est qu'une raison de plus pour te faire venir. Si tu veux retrouver tes papiers si précieux, rejoins-moi comme convenu._**

**_J'ai besoin de te voir._**

**_DM_**

**_Ps : T'es au courant que ces devoirs sont à rendre dans trois mois ? »_**

Alors comme ca, il l'épiait maintenant ! Cela l'amusait et l'énervait en même temps. Elle soupira. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus d'autres alternatives que d'aller au rendez vous fixé par Drago. Bon sang mais que lui voulait-il ? Elle travailla alors jusqu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque à 23h. Elle se pressa alors pour aller à sa tour, pour déposer ses affaires, se mettre du déodorant, du parfum et se brosser les cheveux et partir. Elle arriva vers 00h02, soit deux minutes de retard. Elle voyait la lune éclairer les escaliers mais aucun Serpentard en vue. Elle s'assit alors sur les marches en attendant mais quelqu'un arriva par derrière, lui mis une main sur la bouche et l'entraîna de force jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande. Une fois dedans, elle se laissa tomber sur un pouf et entendit une voix lui dire :

**- En retard de deux minutes. Décidément, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir.**

Un feu s'alluma dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Drago Malefoy apparut à ses yeux. Il était comme d'habitude mais un éclat brillait dans ses yeux, un éclat qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois : lors de leur rencontre nocturne. Elle le regarda s'installer sur le pouf situé juste à côté du sien, avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Ils discutèrent tout au long de la nuit et quand arriva l'aube, ils se séparèrent, pour une ou deux petites heures de sommeil bien mérité après cette nuit fantastique passée à parler.

Le soir suivant, ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit pour continuer à parler. Leur discussion n'admettait aucun blanc et ils apprenaient à se connaitre en riant, en se taquinant. En parlant.

Tous les soirs, ils se retrouvaient pour parler. C'était leur moment de paix à eux. Ils ne participaient plus aux guerres entre Serpentards et Gryffondor et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient de plus en plus fatigués à cause de leur soirée nocturne, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de recommencer.

Un soir, Hermione s'endormit sur le fauteuil et Drago fit alors apparaître un lit double pour l'y allonger. Il la porta et fut surpris de la légèreté de la jeune fille. Il s'allongea doucement sans la réveiller et replia le drap sur elle. Il ne pouvait la laisser seule dans cette pièce alors il s'installa sur le fauteuil et s'endormit peu après. Quelques heures plus tard, quand Drago ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'il était allongé sur le canapé avec une couverture sur lui.

La pièce était devenue un mini appartement et il pouvait entendre l'eau d'une douche couler. Sur une table non loin de lui se trouvait des croissants, ainsi que du jus de citrouille et du chocolat chaud. Il sourit et s'installa à table. Quelques instants plus tard, une Hermione aux cheveux dégoulinants le rejoignait pour manger. Il l'accueillit avec un large sourire.

**- Bonjour Hermione.**

**- Bonjour Drago, bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, merci et toi ?**

**- Très bien. Merci de m'avoir mise dans ce lit …Et désolée.**

**- Désolée pourquoi ?**

**- Pour m'être endormie.**

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Il lui releva la tête avec douceur et la força à le regarder.

**- Tu sais, c'est pas grave. Et puis, t'es belle quand tu dors …**

Elle se mit à rougir furieusement. Il se leva et alla se laver. Quant à elle, elle rangea les affaires et soudain, elle sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec lui .ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et cela le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Il eut un petit sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune Gryffondor encore une fois. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait la lâcher et il resserra encore plus son emprise sur elle. Il n'accepta de la relâcher que lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle avait alors cinq minutes pour se rendre à son cours qui, par chance était dans ce couloir. Drago, quant à lui, n'avait pas cours avant une heure. Il en profita pour aller s'allonger dans son lit en espérant que ses amis n'avaient pas remarqué son absence, ce qui par chance, fut le cas. Il s'allongea et feignit de dormir, jusqu'à l'heure suivante.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer son envie de sourire. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Elle était sure d'être aimée par le Prince des Serpentards et tout allait bien pour elle. La vie semblait lui sourire depuis le temps qu'elle le souhaitait.

Ce qui la rendit encore plus heureuse et confiante, ce fut ce soir pendant les vacances d'Avril. Elle l'avait rejoint à un lieu pas très habituel : Le lac, à vingt-heure trente. Ce pouvait être un lieu dangereux mais le soleil reflétait magnifiquement sur l'eau. Il l'attendait là, avec une rose en main.

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la Saint Valentin.**

**- Je sais. J'avais envie.**

Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle sourit. De là où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir.

**- Tu sais, Hermione, je ne te l'ai jamais dit …**

**- Dis quoi, Drago ?** Dit-elle curieuse et inquiète.

-** Je t'aime. Beaucoup plus qu'Hier et beaucoup moins que demain.**

Elle était touchée. Elle l'embrassa mais leur baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux tandis qu'ils ne se contrôlaient plus. Leur peau brûlait sous le poids du désir. Oui, ils se désiraient. C'était un lieu romantique où l'amour était prédominant en cette soirée. Personne à l'horizon. Juste deux personnes qui s'aimaient. Juste eux et le coucher du soleil en était témoin. Ils se roulèrent sur le côté, l'un contre l'autre, sans cesser leur étreinte passionnée. A présent, Drago était sur Hermione, lui écartant une mèche de cheveux. Une bretelle de sa robe avait glissée. Il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Hermione vit qu'il s'était arrêté et qu'il la fixait d'un regard lubrique et interrogateur. Elle respira un bon coup. Elle en avait envie, elle aussi, alors pourquoi pas ? Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et Drago commença à la déshabiller. Il tira les bretelles de la robe le long des épaules de la jeune fille qui déboutonnait la chemise du jeune Serpentard. Elle tremblait tellement qu'elle arrachait plus la chemise qu'autre chose. Quant à lui, de ces mains d'expert, il avait réussi à lui enlever sa robe et s'affairait à lui donner des baisers passionnés tout en l'aidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois qu'ils étaient tous deux à moitié nu, il s'arrêta et lui posa alors la question à voix haute.

**- En as-tu vraiment envie ?**

**- Oui. Drago, j'en ai envie.**

**- Aucun regret ?**

**- Non.**

Alors doucement, il entra en elle, en entamant ses va-et-vient tandis qu'elle se retenait de hurler, en soupirant très fort.

Ce fut une nuit au paradis pour tous les deux. Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent très tôt, et se séparèrent comme à contrecœur. Ce jour-là, ils avaient tous deux vécus comme un renouveau dans leur relation naissante.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rentrée arriva, et les habitudes changèrent. Les ASPICS approchaient à grand-pas et la bataille finale aussi. Drago l'évitait depuis ce fameux soir. Il ne venait plus aux rendez-vous du soir, ne lui parlait plus lorsqu'il la croisait dans les couloirs. Mais le pire arriva ce matin là. Ils avaient cours de potion ensemble. Elle arriva avec Harry et Ron qui ne se rendaient toujours compte de rien. Ils riaient ensemble tandis qu'elle vit Drago arriver et les filles de Serpentards qui gloussèrent. Elles écoutaient Pansy raconter sa nuit avec le plus beau parti de Serpentard .

**- C'était juste incroyable … Il était doué, les filles, je vous raconte pas …**

Elle gloussait autant que les autres qui l'écoutaient. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en croyait pas un mot mais cela la touchait quand même. Mais elle continua à écouter la conversation.

**- Vous l'avez fait quand ?** Demanda une Serpentarde assez peu gracieuse.

-** Tout à l'heure, dans le placard à balais.**

Elle reçut cette déclaration comme une gifle. Drago s'approcha de Pansy et elle lui mit la main aux fesses. Hermione se sentit outrée. Elles riaient à présent. Puis Pansy continua en se moquant :

**- De toute façon, c'est pas ces nullardes de Gryffondors qui sauront monter au septième ciel, vu comment sont fait les mecs de leur maison. Je suis triste pour elles …**

Elle ria comme une dératée. Hermione la coupa.

**- Pansy, qu'en sais-tu ? Peut-être que nous, nous ne prenons pas un malin plaisir à raconter notre vie sexuelle à tous le château alors qu'elles te prennent toutes pour une traînée. Je suis sure que plus de mecs te sont passés dessus que le nombre de voitures sur une autoroute qui est centenaire.**

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondors de rire. Pansy fulminait de rage. Elle fit un pas en avant.

**- Quoi ? Que comptes-tu me faire ? Me gifler ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?**

Chacune de ces questions fut suivie d'un silence de la part de Pansy.

**- Allons ma chérie, nous savons toutes les deux que tu tiens plus à tes ongles qu'à ta virginité. Normal, puisque tu ne l'as plus.**

Pansy lui lança un regard noir et s'enfuit dans la salle de Potion qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Hermione, elle, fusillait Drago du regard. Une discussion s'imposait. Pendant l'heure, Pansy ne fit que ça de pleurer. Son maquillage noir coulait tellement qu'on aurait cru qu'elle auditionnait pour le rôle d'un Zombie dans le clip de Michael Jackson : Thriller. Hermione, quant à elle, se dandinait sur sa chaise. Cette conversation qu'elle avait entendue de la bouche de Pansy la troublait énormément. Et si elle disait vrai ? Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains. Et s'il jouait avec elle depuis le début ? Elle secoua la tête et se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Alors elle se concentra à nouveau sur le cours. Le soir même, elle fit exprès de se promener dans les couloirs pour le trouver et discuter avec lui. Par chance, elle tomba sur lui et l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide juste à côté. Drago s'approchait d'elle et tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa.

**- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me demandes ce qu'il se passe ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ou quoi ?**

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se dégagea aussi sec.

**- Explique-toi clairement.**

**- J'ai une simple question pour toi :**

**_« Is this Love Or Am I Just a Fool?"_ **_(C'est de l'amour ou je suis juste une imbécile ?)_

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama-t'il. **Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

**- Pansy.**

**- Ah …**

**- Ah …**

**- « Ah … » C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! « Ah … » !**

Drago la regardait s'énerver sans rien dire et cela avait le don d'énerver Hermione au plus haut point. Elle reprit alors :

**- Répond à ma question : Est-ce que tu as, oui ou non, couché avec Elle ?**

Elle dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant d'obtenir une réponse de lui.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …**

Hermione se sentit défaillir.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que je crois … Ce n'est pas ce que je crois … C'est vrai après tout, qu'est ce que j'ai cru ? Qu'un mec dans ton genre pouvait aimer une fille comme moi. Je ne t'ai servi que d'objet. Sauf que je ne suis pas le genre de poupée qu'on met dans son putain de lit et qu'on abandonne du jour au lendemain. Je ne suis pas Pansy, moi.**

_**Why do you keep on breaking my Heart Right in two? ** (Pourquoi continues-tu à me briser le cœur en deux ?)_

Drago tentait d'en placer une mais il ne parvint pas. Hermione déversait sa haine à son égard.

**- Tu ne comprends pas …**

**- Assez ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je ne veux absolument pas t'entendre me sortir une de tes excuses bidon. Non, tiens, je veux rire … C'est quoi ton excuse cette fois ?**

Elle était debout et même si elle était plus petite que lui, elle lui faisait face de toute sa taille.

**- Je voulais te protéger.**

**- Me protéger … ME PROTEGER !**

Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla.

**- C'est la guerre que tu veux ?**

**- Non …**

**- Tant pis pour toi, tu l'auras la guerre !**

Elle s'avanca vers la sortie de la salle de classe et se retourna pour lui dire :

_** (Don't You Know That I)** (Ne sais-tu pas que Je)_  
_**I Can't Help It, I Can't Can't Help It** (Je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux vraiment rien y faire)_  
_**I Can't Help it, I Just Can't Help It** (Je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux vraiment rien y faire) _

**- Au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte tout seul, nous deux, c'est fini.**

Elle quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle pleura et se rendit dans son dortoir en larmes. Elle refusait de répondre aux questions alors elle demanda à Ginny et aux garçons le lendemain de ne lui poser aucune question sur son état. Elle se rendit en cours comme si de rien n'était. Chaque confrontation qu'elle pouvait avoir avec Drago, elle l'avait. Elle alla jusqu'à saboter sa potion qu'elle fit passer de potion potable à poison en ajoutant juste un peu de venin de Boa Constrictor. Elle était devenue une garce aux yeux des Serpentards mais une véritable héroïne et Stratège aux yeux des Gryffondors qui l'admiraient. Mais le soir venu, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Cependant, un jour, Drago trouva ce qui pouvait toujours atteindre Hermione. Lors d'un cours de botanique en commun, il embrassa Pansy sur la bouche, lui susurra des mots doux à l'oreille, tout ça en étant en face d'Hermione et en la fixant. Hermione ne tomba pas dans son piège débile et le rendit jaloux.

Le lendemain, elle se fit très belle : Elle dompta ses cheveux, se maquilla, et mit une de ces plus belles et plus courtes tenues. Les mecs la suivaient tous du regard. Drago ne fit pas exception. Lorsqu'elle traversa un couloir et que Drago était là, elle saisit un mec au passage et l'embrassa avec fougue. Baiser que le garçon lui rendit. Le Serpentard serra le poing et quitta le couloir.

Ce petit manège continua un long moment. Le soir, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. La journée, elle se vengeait. Rien n'est plus vil qu'une femme blessée. Elle faisait tourner les têtes. Il continuait son manège en draguant toutes les filles qu'il pouvait.

Un jour, une rumeur parvint aux oreilles de Drago en plein repas et lui fit recracher son jus de Citrouille.

-** QUOI ? ELLE A UN PETIT AMI !**

**- Oui. C'est un mec de Poufsouffle.**

**- Non, tu plaisantes ?**

**- Non, je les ai vu tout à l'heure, ils s'embrassaient.**

Alors là, c'était trop. Il se leva de fureur et alla trouver le petit couple en train de s'embrasser. En l'entendant arriver, ils se séparèrent. Drago s'arrêta face à eux et dit au mec :

**- Toi, dégage !**

Il s'exécuta. Hermione soupira et dit :

**- Je n'ai rien à te dire.**

**- Moi, j'en ai des choses à te dire !**

**- M'en fous.**

Elle commença à partir mais il l'en empêcha en la saisissant par le poignet.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Non, pas tant que je n'aurai pas terminé !**

**- Mais je m'en fiche de toi ! Tu t'es bien amusé avec moi, maintenant que j'ai trouvé un mec, ca te dérange ? C'est quoi ton problème ?**

**- Mon problème, c'est TOI !**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis un problème. Je ne suis pas une ex pot de colle, au contraire, je suis en train de tourner la page parce que je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose.**

**- Ah oui, de quoi ?**

**- « I Know You'Re Bad For Me But I'm So Good For You** "_ (Je sais que tu es mauvais pour moi mais je suis si bien pour toi)_

**- Ah oui?**

**- Oui.**

Il la plaqua bien contre le mur. Elle grimaça mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

**- Que ca soit clair. Je m'en fous que tu ressortes avec un mec, comme de l'an 40 …**

**- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

Il se trouva interdit face à la question d'Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que beaucoup de monde les regardait, alors il s'en alla. Ginny arriva à ce moment là et vint soutenir son amie.

**- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas de poser de questions mais après tout ca, j'ai besoin d'une explication. Tu as cours là ?**

**- Non. Viens, je t'explique.**

Elles allèrent dans le parc toutes les deux. Elles marchaient tandis qu'Hermione expliquait son histoire à Ginny, sans omettre aucun détail.

**- Oh l'enflure ! Jvais aller lui mettre la main dans la figure.**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Ginny s'arrêta de marcher et fit face à Hermione.

**- Hermione ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Bien sur que non, j'aime l'homme avec qui je sors.**

**- Ah oui, c'est quoi son prénom ?**

**- …**

**- Tu vois ! Tu ne fais ça que pour le rendre jaloux … Et je dois t'avouer que ca a bien marché.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Il t'a fait une crise de jalousie, bon sang ! Réagis !**

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-** Par Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu avais rien remarqué ?**

**- Non, j'ai pris ça pour de la méchanceté gratuite.**

**- Tu es encore plus naïve que je ne le pensais !**

Ginny marcha et soudain, elle eu une idée.

-** Tu l'aimes toujours, il t'aime encore. Retournez ensemble.**

**- Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ?**

**- Bah non.**

**- Mais après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, et tout ce que je lui ai claqué à la figure, tu n'espères quand même pas que je retourne avec lui ?**

La Jeune rousse ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Elle avait un plan derrière la tête.

**- Je te laisse.**

**- Où tu vas ?**

**- J'ai cours dans cinq minutes.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle quitta Hermione après ce piteux mensonge. Elle se rendit au cachot et s'approcha de Blaise, le seul Serpentard qui acceptait de dialoguer avec les Gryffondors .

**- Salut Blaise.**

**- Salut Ginny. Comment tu vas ?**

**- Bof et toi ?**

**- Bof.**

**- Raconte-moi-même si je pense que notre mal-être a une cause commune.**

**- Je pense aussi.**

**- Viens avec moi.** Lui dit-elle après avoir regardé de gauche à droite avec un air conspirateur.

Ils allèrent tous deux jusqu'à un placard à balais vide. Il la regarda et lui dit :

**- Franchement, je dois t'avouer qu'il fait semblant.**

**- Il fait semblant ?**

**- D'aller bien. Il se tape beaucoup de filles mais je te dis que je l'entends crier le prénom d'Hermione à chaque fois. Il est vraiment amoureux.**

**- Elle l'est aussi. Elle ne fait que se venger.**

**- Tu sais, par rapport à Pansy, il n'y était vraiment pour rien.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Pansy l'a enchanté avec une potion qui lui embrouillait l'esprit.**

**- Oh la saleté !**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?**

**- Hum … Amène Drago dans le couloir où ils se sont connus tous les deux. Je me charge du reste.**

**- Et si il me demande pourquoi ?**

**- Dis lui que Peeves a encore fait des siennes.**

**- Ca marche.**

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe de pacte. Ils mirent tous deux leur plan à exécution si bien que Drago et Hermione tombèrent tous deux dans le panneau.

Hermione fut la première arrivée. Elle s'asseyait sur les marches de l'escalier. Ginny lui avait dit que son copain voulait la voir à cet endroit précis. Cela lui semblait louche. Cependant, elle était là en train d'attendre. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna vivement pour dire quelque chose mais se tut quand elle vit que la personne n'était autre que Drago. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'assied.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?** Demanda Hermione.

**- La vraie question est qu'est ce que TOI, tu fiches ici ?**

**- J'attends mon copain. Et toi ?**

**- On m'a dit que Peeves avait fait le bazar.**

**- Je n'ai pas vu Peeves et je suis là depuis dix minutes.**

**- Oh.**

**- Dis-moi, qui t'as dit que Peeves était venu ici ?**

**- Blaise … Ton copain est en retard si tu es là depuis dix minutes.**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est Ginny qui m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler …**

**- D'accord.**

Ils étaient en train d'avoir une conversation civilisée. Au détour des escaliers, Blaise et Ginny les épiaient. Hermione se leva.

**- Bon, je crois qu'il ne viendra pas. Ce n'est pas le premier à me faire mal …**

**- Je ne voulais pas …**

**- Oh que si tu le voulais. Et tu l'as fait. Bravo. Tu as été le premier à me briser le cœur.**

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à partir quand Peeves fit son apparition. Il se plaça devant elle et la bloqua.

Elle lui demanda calmement de se déplacer, il lui dit Non.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'on m'a dit de ne pas bouger.**

**- Ah bon, et qui t'as dit ca ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille chercher Le Baron Sanglant ?**

**- Vous ne pourrez pas.**

**- Pourquoi cela ?**

**- Parce que vous ne pouvez pas bouger tant que vous n'avez pas discuté.**

Elle le savait, il avait raison. Elle fit volte face et tenta de passer de l'autre côté, mais ce fut Drago qui l'en empêcha.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux, toi ?**

**- Te parler.**

**- C'est ce que tu fais, non ?**

**- Pas de cette façon là.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Ecoute, je te jure que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire !**

**- Bien sur que tu n'y es pour rien !**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Bien entendu, tu n'es que la pauvre victime qui s'est réveillé un matin nu dans un lit avec cette pouffiasse.**

**- Exactement.**

**- Me prends pas pour une conne, veux-tu !**

**- Je ne te prends pas pour une conne.**

**- Alors comment t'appelle ça ?**

**- Dire la vérité. Écoute-moi, je t'en supplie.**

**- Non, tu vas m'écouter ! J'essaie de t'oublier de toutes mes forces et tu reviens à la charge ! Laisse-moi !**

**- Tu essaies de m'oublier ? Et tu y arrives ?**

_-** " I try to walk away but that I can't do**__**"**( j'ai essayé de m'éloigner mais je n'y arrive pas )_

**- Ah bon? Pourquoi cela?**

_- " **Though I try to forget you** (Je pensais que j'étais capable de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** (Mais je ne peux pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour)_  
_**And it hurts when I miss you** (et ca me fait mal quand tu me manques . ) "_

**- Laisse-moi une nouvelle chance …**

**- Pourquoi je devrais ?**

**- Parce que je t'aime.**

Elle se retourna sur lui et le fixa.

**- Si tu m'aimais, alors pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

**- Elle m'a piégée.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Ce soir là, il y'avait la fête des Serpentards . Elle a versé quelque chose dans mon jus de Citrouille.**

**- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve ?**

**- Je te l'affirme.** dis une voix sortie de nulle part.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la voix et découvrirent Blaise, suivi de Ginny . Blaise prit la parole.

**- Je savais qu'elle trafiquait quelque chose. Elle avait remarqué que Drago ne rentrait plus que très tard et elle voulait le garder pour elle … Elle ne sait pas que la fille qui le retenait, c'était toi .**

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui demanda alors, droit dans les yeux :

**- Alors après, pourquoi as-tu continué ?**

**- Parce que tu m'as dit que nous deux, c'était fini … J'avais mal et je voulais me venger.**

**- Mais …**

**- Hermione, ne dis rien à ce propos, tu m'as dit exactement pareil tout à l'heure !** Intervint Ginny .

Hermione se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un magnifique regard noir. Quand elle regarda à nouveau dans la direction de Drago, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était rapproché. Il était trop proche d'elle à présent.

-** Dis-moi en face que tu ne m'aimes plus …**

**- Je ne t'aime plus …**

**- Redis-le en me regardant dans les yeux et je m'enfuirai de ta vie à tout jamais.**

Elle leva les yeux et le fixa pendant cinq minutes. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Elle murmura.

**- J'abandonne …**

_**So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love** (donc j'abandonne pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour )_  
_**It's so wrong that it's right** (C'est si mal que ca en est bien )_  
_**Don't leave me tonight** ( Ne me quitte pas ce soir )_  
_**Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life** ( Fais battre mon cœur plus vite , Ouai , tu me ramènes à la vie .)_  
_**And I try to forget you** (Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** (mais je n'ai pas réussi car je suis accro à l'amour . )_

Drago lui fit un magnifique sourire, s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa sans se départir du sourire qui l'avait envahi. Au départ, elle n'y répondit pas mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'abandonna à lui, en faisant agrandir son sourire. Les amis se regardèrent et se serrèrent la main :

**- Mission accomplie.**

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et Drago lui demanda :

**- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?**

_- **" Look in my eyes, I wanna read your soul** (Regarde dans mes yeux , je veux pouvoir lire ton âme )_  
_**I wanna take it all in 'til I start to lose control** (je veux tout te prendre jusqu'à commencer à perdre contrôle )_  
_**(and don't you know that I)** ( et ne sais-tu pas que je )_  
_**I can't help it, I can't can't help it** (Je ne peux rien y faire, Je ne peux vraiment rien y faire)_  
_**I can't help it, I just can't help it **(Je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux vraiment rien y faire )_  
_**You're like a drug to me what am I gonna do** (Tu es comme une drogue pour moi , qu'est ce que je vais faire ?)_  
_**I gotta have it all I need a hit of you** " (J'en suis arrivée là et j'ai besoin d'une dose de toi)_

**- Rien que ça?**

**- Oui …**

**- Dis le.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Avoue.**

**- Bon, d'accord. Je suis accro … à toi.**

Un encore plus grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**- Mais tu l'es aussi de moi.** dit-elle sans se démonter.

**- J'avoue.**

Hermione s'éloigna un peu de lui

_**Though I try to forget you** (Je pensais que j'étais capable de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** (Mais je ne peux pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour)_  
_**And it hurts when I miss you** (et ca me fait mal quand tu me manques . ) "_

_**So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to love** (donc j'abandonne pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour)_  
_**It's so wrong that it's right** (C'est si mal que ca en est bien)_  
_**Don't leave me tonight** (Ne me quitte pas ce soir)_  
_**Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life** (Fais battre mon cœur plus vite, Ouai , tu me ramènes à la vie .)_  
_**And I try to forget you **(Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** " (mais je n'ai pas réussi car je suis accro à l'amour . )_

_**We have been on this crazy high flying to** (Je suis allée à cette folle hauteur en volant)_  
_**The sky then crashing down so low** (dans le ciel puis me suis écrasée si bas)_  
_**You're a high that I just can't kick** (Tu es une hauteur que je ne peux pas dépasser)_  
_**No I just can't quit, oh no** " (Non je ne peux pas la quitter , Oh non )_

_**" Though I try to forget you** (Je pensais que j'étais capable de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** (Mais je ne peux pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour)_  
_**And it hurts when I miss you** (et ca me fait mal quand tu me manques . ) "_

_**So I'm not givin' up cause I'm addicted to lov**e (donc j'abandonne pas parce que je suis accro à ton amour)_  
_**It's so wrong that it's right** (C'est si mal que ça en est bien)_  
_**Don't leave me tonight** (Ne me quitte pas ce soir)_  
_**Make my heart beat faster, yeah you bring me to life** (Fais battre mon cœur plus vite, Ouai , tu me ramènes à la vie .)_  
_**And I try to forget you** (Et j'ai essayé de t'oublier)_  
_**But I can't cause I'm addicted to love** (mais je n'ai pas réussi car je suis accro à l'amour .)_

**- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser partir, Hermione.**

**- J'espère bien**

Elle le regarda et sourit. Ce fut elle qui l'embrassa cette fois. Hermione resta avec lui jusqu'à la fin de sa tournée, vers les deux heures du matin puis allèrent se retrouver amoureusement dans la salle sur Demande.

Quelques jours plus tard, la rumeur les concernant fit le tour du château. Des Filles de Gryffondors la regardaient avec un mélange de colère et d'envie, ainsi que les Serpentardes qui, elles, oscillaient entre Dégoût, Haine et envie. Hermione brûlait les anciennes lettres enflammées des multiples amantes de Drago en prétextant qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le passé entre eux tandis que Drago faisait fur les prétendants d'Hermione dans l'ombre de manière plus ou moins violente. Dans la meilleure des versions, la moins violente, il rabaissait le mec et Hermione mais ils avaient convenus d'un code pour qu'elle comprenne l'inverse. Dans le cas le plus violent, un gars de septième année à Serdaigle qui refusait qu'Hermione le repousse et qui devenait menaçant dans la bibliothèque alors que Drago traînait dans le coin, il a fini assommé et mordu par certains livres. La bibliothécaire n'a jamais compris comment autant de livres se sont libérés de leur chaînes eux-mêmes en si peu de temps et en s'attaquant tous à la même victime. Il a passé une semaine à l'infirmerie.

Une journée de printemps, alors qu'une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était organisée et que l'école était vide, Hermione et Drago se sont retrouvés au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil à l'ombre de leur arbre favori. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur Harry et Ron qui déboulèrent comme des furies.

**- Alors c'était vrai ! Tu traînes avec la fouine !**

**- Je fais plus que traîner avec lui**. Répondit simplement Hermione.

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda Ron, devenu si rouge que cela faisait vulgaire avec ses cheveux.

**- Je l'aime.**

Harry et Ron semblèrent avoir une crise cardiaque.

-** Pardon ? Tu l'aimes ? Mais enfin Hermione, tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec toi ?**

**- Je ne joue pas avec elle ! Absolument pas.**

**- Toi, la fouine, on ne t'a pas sonné !**

**- Je l'aime vraiment !**

**- Mais oui, toi, aimer! Elle est bonne celle là !**

**- Arrêtez, bande d'idiot !**

Ginny débarqua de nulle part suivie de Blaise .Ils se tournèrent tous vers eux. Drago enlaça la taille d'Hermione.

**- Les mecs, avez-vous entendu parler d'une quelconque affaire d'une nuit de la part de Drago, ces derniers temps ?** Demanda Ginny. **Une seule ?**

**- Non …** Avoua Harry. **Mais pourquoi notre Hermione ?**

**- Est-ce que je te demande pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Non ? Alors c'est la même réponse qui t'attends.**

**- Comment tu as pu …**

**- Je ne l'ai pas choisi**, se défendit Hermione. **C'est arrivé comme ça.**

**- Mais …**

**- Écoutez-moi ! De toute manière, que vous soyez pour ou contre, je m'en fiche. Je l'aime et rien ne pourra nous séparer. Même si vous être contre, je continuerai à le voir. Alors pour rendre les choses plus simples, pour moi, vous allez l'accepter. Soit vous l'acceptez, soit vous m'oubliez. Faites votre choix.**

**- J'ai fais le mien.** Dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Harry et Ron partirent mais même pas une semaine après, ils revinrent pour lui dire qu'ils le toléraient. Quelques mois plus tard, lors du bal qui fêtait la victoire de Harry qui, rejoint par Drago , avait plus de puissance sur Voldemort . Hermione, dans sa magnifique robe bustier rouge aux lacets verts dans le dos et au collier en forme de cœur vert autour du cou, et ses chaussures à talons aiguilles rouges, dansait comme une folle avec Drago . Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et Drago se détacha doucement d'Hermione. Une poursuite mit Hermione et Drago en avant. Drago lui prit doucement la main tandis que la chanson « The Day I Fall I Love » de Dolly Parton passait.

**- Hermione, quand je t'ai rencontrée, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'on en serait là où on en est aujourd'hui. Chaque moment passé à tes côtés depuis ce soir où tu te promenais illégalement dans le château se révèle être un véritable rêve pour moi. Je souhaite ne jamais me réveiller. Tu es mon rêve éveillé. Je t'aime Hermione et c'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui, je te demande à toi, Hermione Jane Granger : Veux-tu devenir mienne ?**

Hermione porta sa main à sa bouche. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit un « **oui** » étouffé par les sanglots. Drago la leva du sol et la fit tourbillonner sur elle-même.

**- Drago ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je suis folle de toi.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Ainsi, ils terminèrent leurs années Poudlard mais commencèrent une vie tous les deux.

* * *

_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! _  
_Ca faisait un bail, n'est ce pas ? _  
_J'ai écris cette SongFic il y'a deux ans environ et j'ai complètement oublié de la poster. Je suis désolée. _

_Aussi, même si j'écris surtout des Yaois sur des groupes Kpop en ce moment, je n'oublies pas les DrayMione et je suis toujours aussi convaincue que Ron & Hermione ne vont pas ensemble du tout xD _

_Donc je jonglerais entre les deux domaines :D _

_Merci de m'avoir lue ! _

_Bonne journée ! _

_Myinahla _


End file.
